The Scientific Method
by reooeky
Summary: Side story to Partners and Lovers. Rated M for sexual situations and some vulger vocabulary. Yaoi M/M KisaIta
1. Step I

So... I'm finally back. I've had this written for a while, but I really wasn't going to post anything until a friend of mine requested that I do, so to those who are actually reading this, you can thank her.

Anyway, this is like an ittsy-bitty side story to Partners, though it's set before then. Just some backround on when this is taking place so this doesn't seem like a bunch of random crap: Itachi is around 14-15ish, and I'm just assuming that Kisame is in his mid-to-late-twenties.

It's in five parts (very short), based on the steps of the scientific method (if you couldn't figure that out from the title). Because I'm beyond nerdy, the concept of basing a story around the scientific method came to me before the actual story; thus, some of the parts won't fit completely with the corresponding step, but know that I did _try _(a bit...). And, of course, there will be a little (or a lot) of OOC, and quite frankly, at this point, I don't care! The story has been written, and now it shall not be changed!

Anyway, now that I'm done wasting all that space, here's the story...

* * *

**The Scientific Method**

* * *

_Step I: Identify the Question_

* * *

That kid had been sent here for the sole purpose of tormenting him. Of this, Kisame was absolutely positive.

He was always so arrogant; he always had that damn smirk on his face_-- _when his face wasn't completely expressionless, that is. Kisame hated it. The kid thought he was better than him!

But then, when he watched Itachi's lithe form twisting in graceful, yet oh-so-deadly maneuvers, he would forget everything that angered him. All he could see was that slim, pale body, and all he could feel was the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

_Am I in lust with a kid?_

* * *

There you have it: part one! I told you it was short. But all the parts are being posted at once, so I don't think that matters too much. Anyway, Buh-bye!


	2. Step II

I have nothing to say, so here's the second part...

* * *

**The Scientific Method**

* * *

_Step II: Form a Hypothesis_

* * *

Those eyes: deep blood red and framed by delicately curled ebony lashes.

That mouth: small and pink and full. Even the ever-present scowl could not completely mar its delicate beauty.

And that smooth raven-black hair, making his already pale skin glow in contrast.

Yes; Itachi had a pretty face that could rarely belong to a teenage boy; most women could not even compare to him.

And below that face... the slender body, with those long, slim legs and that small, firm ass; he was overwhelmingly sexy.

_I_ am._ Shit._

* * *

Part three comin' right up...


	3. Step III

This chapter doesn't really match the step, as I said some of them wouldn't. And it is OoC, but as I said, I don't really give a flying fuck...

Onward...

* * *

**The Scientific Method**

* * *

_Step III: Collect Data_

* * *

For the next few months, Kisame tried to find anything to convince himself that his infatuation with Itachi was only a moment of insanity (a long moment, yes, but he was perfectly fine with ignoring that minor detail).

He briefly considered outright avoiding him, but he knew that would be impossible, what with living in the same building and having to complete missions together. Besides, that would make things pretty damn obvious.

So, he would go out to the nearest bars (despite his great dislike of the hazy atmospheres and the drunken fools who frequented them) to see if he could find someone that would divert his lust away from the teenage boy. This, however, proved quite useless.

After trying anything he could think of, he finally gave up and decided to go along with whatever would happen. Luckily, his incredible self-control kept him from doing anything too stupid.

And soon, he began to notice other things. Having spent so long with Itachi, he was able to see changes in his emotion by a tiny quirk of the mouth or eyebrow. He now noticed that Itachi had his own insecurities, though he was still unsure of exactly what those insecurities were.

Seeing these things, that Itachi _did _in fact have feelings despite his icy exterior, Kisame even began to develop a fondness for the boy.

* * *

And so it will continue...


	4. Step IV

Second-to-last part ahoy...

* * *

**The Scientific Method**

* * *

_Step IV: Analysis_

* * *

As Kisame allowed himself to spend more time with Itachi, he found his affections for the boy growing. He knew he was falling for him.

This revelation brought him an unexpected joy, which was only furthered by a bold, albeit stony-faced confession of love from Itachi.

When they finally found themselves in Itachi's bed, Kisame was surprised to find that his love for the boy was overtaking his lust.

Itachi was lying on the bed on top of the blankets, his legs spread and bent at the knee, long hair splayed across the pillows lying beneath him.

Seeing the small glimmer of fear in his eyes, Kisame's heart swelled with a protective affection.

But still--

"Move it or lose it, fish-boy."

_I'm going to fuck him raw._

* * *

I just couldn't go long without dropping the f-bomb...


	5. Step V

Last part, y'all...

* * *

**The Scientific Method**

* * *

_Step V: Draw a Conclusion_

* * *

Many months later, their relationships still seemed new and had lost none of its original passion.

As they grew more comfortable with their intimacy, they grew more and more bold in their exploits.

Their latest sexcapade had found them pressed against the head-quaters' main doors after returning from a mission.

* * *

Aha... it all goes back to the original story... not like I didn't mean to do that from the very beginning, but whatever...

So, that's it. If there is a next time, I'll be seein' ya!


End file.
